jbfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
United States presidential election, 2026
The United States presidential election, 2026 is a fictional election set on Tuesday, November 3rd, 2026. The unknown incumbent president, a Republican, was term limited and cannot run for a third term, as according to the Twenty-second Amendment of the United States Constitution. Results Catherine Schuck, incumbent Governor of Texas, and Luis Morgan, Representative from Georgia's 6th District, defeated Ivan Weiss, the senior senator from Idaho and Paige Ross, junior senator from Virginia, in a landslide victory. She then became the first female president of America. Schuck flipped eight states, most of these are traditionally Republican: Texas (her home state), Arkansas, Missouri, Tennessee, North Carolina, Georgia (her running mate's home state), Mississippi, and Alabama. Weiss, on the other hand, flipped five states: New Mexico (he was born in NM), Ohio, Florida, Pennsylvania, and Virginia (his running mate's home state). States won by Democrat (30+D.C.) Catherine Schuck won the following states which contributed to her victory. In the map above, the blue states are those she held, and the light blue states are those she gained from the Republican Party. She earned a total of 409 electoral votes. States Held (Blue-281 electoral votes) These are the states that previously voted Democratic, won by Schuck: # California - 6 # Oregon - 9 #Washington - 14 #Hawaii - 5 #Nevada - 8 #Colorado - 10 #Minnesota - 12 #Illinois - 21 #Michigan - 17 #Wisconsin - 13 #Iowa - 5 #New York - 28 #New Jersey - 16 #New Hampshire - 6 #Massachusetts - 12 #Maryland - 10 #Delaware - 5 #Connecticut - 8 #Rhode Island - 6 #Vermont - 5 #Maine -7 #District of Columbia - 4 States Flipped (Light Blue-128 electoral votes) These are the states that previously voted Republican, won by Schuck: # Texas - 42 # Mississippi - 8 #Alabama - 11 #Georgia - 18 #North Carolina - 16 #Tennessee - 12 #Arkansas - 9 #Missouri - 12 States won by Republican (20) These states were won by Weiss and Ross, however, they were defeated in the election. Red states in the map are the states Weiss held, and pink states represent those which he gained from the Democratic Party. Ivan won a total of 210 electoral votes. States Held (Red-123 electoral votes) These are the states that previously voted Republican, won by Weiss: # Arizona - 1 # Idaho - 7 # Montana - 4 # North Dakota - 6 # South Dakota - 5 # Wyoming - 4 # Utah - 8 # Indiana - 14 # Louisiana - 10 # Nebraska - 7 # Kansas - 8 # Oklahoma - 9 # South Carolina - 13 # West Virginia - 6 # Kentucky - 9 States Flipped (Pink-87 electoral votes) These are the states that previously voted Democratic, won by Weiss: # Virginia - 15 # Pennsylvania - 21 # Florida - 27 # Ohio - 18 # New Mexico - 6 Marginal Analysis States where the margin of victory was under 1% # Alabama (D) - 0.63% # Mississippi (D) - 0.74% # Missouri (D) - 0.78% # Montana ® - 0.87% # Florida ® - 0.93% States where the margin of victory was under 5% # Pennsylvania ® - 1.17% # Arkansas (D) - 1.34% # Tennessee (D) - 1.42% # New Mexico ® - 2.04% # Indiana ® - 2.44% # Georgia (D) - 3.56% # North Carolina (D) - 4.23% # Ohio ® - 4.49% # Iowa (D) - 4.53% States where the margin of victory was higher than 5% but under 10% # North Dakota ® - 5.97% # Maine (D) - 6.18% # Louisiana ® - 6.75% # Virginia ® - 6.81% # South Carolina ® - 7.68% # New Hampshire (D) - 8.36% # Arizona ® - 9.04% # South Dakota ® - 9.47% # Minnesota (D) - 9.82% # Texas (D) - 9.84% Trivia * Contrary to this election, the states of Texas, Missouri, Arkansas, Mississippi, and Alabama are heavily Republican. It is assumed that Cathy won the Deep South States by a small margin. *Cathy had advantages in Georgia, with Luis (who is from Georgia), as her running mate. See Also *Texas gubernatorial election, 2026 *2026 Democratic National Convention *2026 Republican National Convention